Together Again
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Annie never thought she would see the Cullens after they moved away when she was only 8. She had known them all of her life until they had to move. Now 10 years later she is suddenly and unexpectedly reunited with them again. Will she figure out why they haven't aged a day? Will new feelings develop with her once best friend?
1. Leaving

**On Tuesday I'll be back in school and I won't have more time to continually think of new fanfic ideas. Anyway I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 1: Leaving**

**Annie's POV**

_8 Years Old_

"Tag you're it!" my best friend Johnny shouted when he tagged me. Tag was always our favorite game but I didn't understand why he was always so much better at it then I was.

"Not for long!" I shouted as I ran after him. But I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I tripped and hit my head. I screamed out in pain as I felt something drip down my head.

"Annie!" Johnny shouted when he saw what had happened to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked me looking very worried. Did I look okay? He was my best friend but he could be very dumb sometimes.

"No go get my daddy" I told him.

He didn't say anything else as he ran back to my house. I was really going to miss him. We had been best friends since we were babies practically. We were both 8 years old. But he was moving away with the rest of his family. The Cullens.

The Cullens. It made me really sad that they were moving later today. Carlisle had helped my mommy when she was having me. But I never knew my mommy because she died when I was a baby. But I loved Esme like a mommy. She loved me and she took care of me the same way all of my friends's mommies take care of them. Esme loved me to. She even said that I was her baby. She said that I was like a daughter to her and that she would never forget me. I told her that I would never forget her either.

"Annie!" daddy screamed. "What happened?!"

"We were playing tag and I fell" I told him.

"Come on. We are going to have to get you to the hospital" my daddy then carried me to his car.

Johnny followed us. When we were in the car he sat right next to me and held my hand. He even smiled at me. He was the only kid in his family. Even though Emmett sometimes acted like one himself. All of his brothers and sisters were like ten years older then him. But he didn't look like anyone else in his family. Except for Nessie and Jacob. He looked a lot like both of them. It was kind of weird.

There were a lot of people at the hospital when we got there. My daddy called Esme when we got there and she came right away.

"Oh baby!"' she said right before she hugged me and gave me a kiss. "Are you feeling okay? Don't scare me like that"

"I'm okay" I told her. But I think she knew that I was lying. It hurt a lot.

"Young lady don't lie to me" she said to me. "You know I don't like it when you lie or try to hide things from me" she told me sternly.

"I'm sorry" I said. "It hurts" I cried. But she didnt say anything. She just hugged me and made me feel better. Just like a mommy would.

They finally called my name and took me to one of the rooms. The nice nurse took my temperature and weighed me. I hated the thing they always put on my arm that squeezes it really tight.

A little while later Carlisle came in. He didn't look surprised to see me there.

"What happened to you Annie?" he asked me.

"I fell" I said with tears in my eyes.

"It's okay. I'm going to make you feel all better"

He cleaned the cut in my forehead very carefully. He didn't cause anymore pain at all. But I started to cry when he stitched me up. It wasn't ten first time I have had stitches and I knew it would hurt.

But Esme was there holding my hand and comforting me. So was Johnny. He never left me.

"Well Annie" Carlisle said sadly when he was finished. "I'm afraid this is the last time we are going to see each other"

"What?" I said as I started to cry.

"We were going to stop by later to say bye but since you're here now will just say goodbye already"

"No please don't go" I begged. I didn't want them to leave!

"It's okay honey" Esme said as she hugged me again. "Please know that we mean it when we say that we will never forget you"

"But you are my mommy" I told her even though I knew she was still going to leave anyway.

"And you will always be my baby" Esme said.

"our baby" Carlisle said. Then he hugged me. "Young lady. Even though we will never see each other again you will always be in our hearts. We will love you as long as we live"

"Annie do us a favor okay. Never stop being who you are. Don't ever change for nothing or anyone. You are a special little girl and you will do great things in your life. I promise you that" Esme said.

"Okay mommy" I said to her.

Then Carlisle and Esme left with my daddy.

Johnny stayed with me.

"I'm really going to miss you Annie" he said sadly.

"I am going to miss you to. I'll never forget you"

"I won't forget you either. But I have to go now"

But right before he left he leaned toward me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. It was a kiss that I would never forget.

**So what do you all think? Do you like it? In case anyone is confused Johnny is really Nessie's and Jacob's son. He will be a big part of the story. Anyway please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. 10 Years Later

**Chapter 2: 10 Years Later**

**Annie's POV**

"Hurry up!" my father screamed. "I want you out of here in 30 minutes!"

I fought the tears as well as I could. I never thought that my own father would kick me out like this. As if my life hasn't been hellish enough already. I had always thought that I would be able to count on him, but I guess I was wrong. I never thought he would break my heart like this no matter what mistakes I made. It was enough to make me cry.

Everything in my life seemed to have been going smoothly. I was a senior in high school. I was just beginning to apply to colleges. My dad loved me and did his best to take care of me. I had an excellent boyfriend. Then one mistake, one, changed all of that.

One night I was with Damien at his house. We were alone. We ate dinner together and then we snuggled up on the couch and watched a movie. Then he started to kiss me and I kissed him back. We had never gone further then that but this time was different. We had sex for the first time. But that one time was enough to change my life forever. A couple of weeks later I realized that I might be pregnant. I went to the doctor and had it confirmed. I was going to be a mother.

As soon as I told Damien he dumped me. Then he started to spread all kinds of rumors about me. Now everyone at school called me names like "slut" and "whore". It hurt like hell because even my own friends turned on me. But what happened to Damien? Nothing! He got all kinds of praise for "bagging a prize" which apparently was me. That was when I found out that he had slept with other girls besides me. I didn't understand how I could get labeled as a slut just because of rumors about me, yet he gets praise for doing the same thing. It wasn't fair.

It took me a while to work up the courage to tell my father the truth. I thought that maybe he would be able to help me. But I was wrong. He was absolutely furious. He gave me a choice. Either I get an abortion or I move out. I chose to move out. Because even though the baby was the result of a mistake I had aleready formed a bond with my baby.

It still hurt like hell that my father was doing this to me. I was 18, so it was perfectly legal but it almost seemed like he was disowning me. Like I wasn't his daughter and that is what broke my heart the most.

So now here I am packing my bags. When my mom died she had a house in New York, a house that she had left to me. I didn't find out about that house until two years ago and now that is where I am going.

I stopped for a minute when I found one of my old photos. There I was with the Cullen family. Esme was holding me in her lap and Johnny was standing right next to me. I started to cry. God I missed them so much. Every day for the past 10 years I have thought of them and I have missed them. They were my family. Esme was my mother. Carlisle was always like a second father to me. Esme had told me that I would do great things in my life. They all promised me that they would never forget about me. I had promised them that I would never forget about them either. And I never did forget. I still remember that kiss on the cheek that Johnny had given me right before he left.

I sighed. I wondered what they all would think of me if they knew I was pregnant at 18. Would they be just as upset as my dad was?

I threw the photo in my bag along with the rest of my stuff. Then I gathered Angel's leash and clipped it onto her collar. Angel was my Siberian Husky. I had bought her with my hard earned money that I had gotten at my job. I paid for her food, her license, and even her vet bills. I was the only one that really took care of her. As far as I was concerned she was my dog only and I had every right to take her with me. Besides she was my only friend right now. She didn't care that I had made a mistake. She didn't care that I was pregnant. She didn't judge me or label me because of my mistake.

From there I took a bus, and quite a few more buses after that, all the way to the airport. I bought my ticket to New York and just waited for departure time. I looked out the window and was saddened by the fact that this would be the last time that I would see my home. Alaska had always been my home.

I had never felt so alone before. My friends deserted me, my boyfriend turned out to be a jerk, and my own father kicked me out. Right now was one of those times that I could really use one of Esme's hugs. Her hugs always had a way of making me feel better whenever I needed it most. Even 10 years later I still missed having her around when I was sad.

Almost as soon as the plane took off I fell asleep and I slept the whole way there. It was only when I felt the plane began to descend that I finally woke up. I got off the plane and gathered my bags and my dog. Ready to start my new and lonely life.

**Please Review**


	3. Cullens?

**Chapter 3: Cullens?**

**Annie's POV**

I felt the loneliness inside of begin to build up once I had landed at the airport. I had nothing. No one. I had no family, no friends, no anything. Except for Angel. She was an amazing dog and right now she was my only companion. But what I craved the most right now was human companionship. It hurt me so much what had happened to me, what everyone who I ever cared about, did to me. I had amazing friends, well at least I thought they were amazing until they dumped me like a sack of potatoes over stupid rumors about me that were not even true. They claimed, and these were their exact words "we can't be friends with someone who is a pregnant whore". Even if they were true what kind of a friend does that?

Then there was the idiot Damien that started all of these false rumors about me. I thought that he was the best guy there could possibly be. But then he starts spreading rumors about me the moment that I get pregnant with his baby?! I guess he just didn't want people to know that he was the father.

Speaking of fathers, what my own father did to me is what hurt me the most. I had always thought that my father was the one person that I can truly count on to protect me and to love me. But the minute I mess up he kicks me out of the house. What kind of a father does that to a kid? Sure, I'm 18 and it's legal but he was just so cruel and heartless. Like I was not even his daughter. It makes me cry every time that I think about it.

I fought the tears that were beginning to fall as I walked through the airport. I tried to hide it as best as I could though because I did not want to attract unnecessary attention.

I went over to the carousel and got my bags. Then I went over to the place where I had to get Angel. She perked up as soon as she saw me. From there I called a taxi that would then take me to my house.

As soon as I had got there I began to unpack the little bit of stuff that I had with me. The house was already furnished, though I'm sure the furniture would need to be replaced pretty soon.

Angel began to paw at the door so that I could let her into the backyard. Note to self_ get a dog door_. I thought to myself. I let her back in a little while later.

I was surprised by how tired and sleepy I still felt after sleeping so long on the plane. How was it possible that I could still be tired? Maybe traveling is just tiring no matter what. I put on my pajamas and went to bed. It seemed like only minutes later that I was waking up again only to realize that it was the now the next morning. Angel was waiting by my bedside with her leash in her mouth. Her white furry face and piercing blue eyes seemed to be begging me for a walk. Sometimes I think she is way to smart for a dog.

"Okay, girl. Just wait" I said to her. I went and put on some clothes and quickly got something to eat. Then I clipped her leash on her and we walked out the house together.

I looked up at the dark and overcast sky. It was barely 8:30 in the morning and it already looked like it was going to rain cats and dogs out here. Angel didn't seem to care at all about the weather. She was just happy to be outside and sniffing everything that was in our path.

As we were walking I started thinking about every thing again. I started to think about everything that happened to me and I started to get sad all over again. The lingering feelings of hurt and betrayal would take a very long time to go away. The wounds that had been inflicted on me were fresh and painful and unfortunately this was not the kind of pain that you could lessen with pain medicine. I could more easily get over the betrayal of my friends and boyfriend, but to get over what my father did to me. That was going to take a long long long time. Possibly the rest of my life. He would not have kicked me out if I had decided to abort my baby. But I could not do that. It makes me angry that my father said the only way that I could stay was if I got an abortion. Angry and sad at the same time.

Angel started to bark. I realized that we had entered a crowd of people. We were in a more congested part of the city.

Then I saw them in the distance. At least I thought it was them. Two extremely pale people. One had blond hair and was dressed in doctor's suit. The other one was a woman with brown hair. The last time I had seen people as pale as them was ten years ago. Carlisle and Esme. Could it really be them? The Cullens? My long lost family?

I had to find out. I fought my way through crowd of people. People complained as I accidentally bumped into several of them. One of them even got tangled up in the leash as I nearly dragged Angel through the crowd of people. Normally I would apologize but I did not have time this time. I had to see them. I had to find out if it was them.

Then they both glanced back at the same time and I instantly knew that it was them. Carlisle had a name tag that read Dr. Culllen. They looked exactly the same as they did ten years ago. They also had the same golden eyes that nobody else has. It was them, and by the looks of things they hadn't aged a day.

"Carlisle and Esme" i muttered and instantly they looked back at me. But they didn't seem to recognize me at all.

**Please review**


End file.
